Some domestic appliances, such as built in ovens, have one or more doors that each swing sideways about a vertical axis. Particular side swing doors have hinges that permit the door to swing about the vertical axis between a closed position and an open position. In some of these built-in ovens, a control panel is positioned above the door in close proximity to the top of the door. Such an arrangement can make it difficult or impossible to remove a door from the oven without removing the oven from the cabinet into which it is built. In the built-in arrangement, it is often not possible to access the hinges to remove the hinge pins. As a result, the entire oven usually needs to be at least partially removed from the cabinet to provide access to the hinge pins. Removing the oven, even partially, from the cabinet can be difficult and dangerous due to the large size and weight of some ovens.
As a solution to the above problem, embodiments of the invention provide a hinge system that allows the side swing door of an appliance to be removed from the appliance without removing the appliance from the cabinet.